For Her
by Harry Ferguson
Summary: Part One of the 'For Her' Series, Harry made a promise to destroy Voldemort once and for all... time. What he didn’t realise was how far back those words reached... POWERFUL HARRY//HARRY WITH A BACKBONE!
1. In The Begining

**For Her...**

_He just sat there, her head in his lap, eyes vacant and her body broken. "I'll get him for you love," he cried, "I'm gonna make him pay, I swear it, any and every form of 'Lord' Voldemort," he spat the name, "shall be removed from existence, for you Ginny, always for you..."_

_******_

_Fate, it seems took his words to heart. Harry had created a magical contract that could __**never**__ be broken, for if it did, existence would collapse in on itself... So fate created a plan, after all, 'Harry Potter' wasn't only __**this**__ world's hero..._

**A/N: **Think Harry Potter meets Ace Rimmer (for all you 'dwarfers out there) and you might be close with this fic, Harry Potter made a promise to destroy Voldemort once and for all... time. What he didn't realise was how far back those words reached.

Let's just say, fate was PISSED...

However, don't by any means, think fate is punishing Harry, no no no noooo, she's just making sure that in those world's that HAVE a T.M Riddle, and an evil one at that, things end up balanced so her creations aren't irradiated by... our... hero's poor choice of words.

**Prologue: In The Beginning...**

Harry James Potter lay awake looking round his dark room. He'd been back at Privet Drive for a full two weeks now, but still found it hard to believe what had happened the previous year.

What made it harder was the fact he hadn't heard from any of his new friends... Harry didn't know what to make of this, His owl, Hedwig, had been locked in her cage the moment he'd returned from Hogwarts, but Ron's family had their own owl didn't they? And surely Hermione could find a way to send him mail, even if it was the muggle way... she was a smart young witch, surely she'd...

--BOOM--

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts as the walls of his room seemed to expand outwards then returned to their previous state in the space of a second. Bolting to his feet he looked round for his wand... noting how strange this would have seemed not so long ago.

Before he could blink however he heard an old, yet somehow familiar, voice speak to him.

"Harry, there's no need for that," the voiced said. It was a calm voice however it was also one that seemed to hold a lot of pain behind its words. "Listen to me Harry, please; this is of utmost importance."

The owner of the voice moved forwards and Harry gasped at who he saw, himself. He couldn't tell _how_ he knew this man was himself, but he could sense it deep inside, right to his very soul...

"You're... me... aren't you?" he slowly asked, wide eyed.

"Ha! In a manner of speaking I suppose, yes you're pretty accurate there." The older Harry said, a rather Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye.

"So, you've done your first year at Hogwarts yes?" Seeing his young counterpart's nod continued, "and what happened to Quirrel?" He received a blush, "Ah, so he was after the stone and you *accidently* killed him, correct?"

"I didn't kill him! At least... not intentionally... He just sort of-"

"Harry my boy, I'm not here to judge, I just need to clear a few things up before I explain myself, now, are you in Gryffindor?" A nod, "friends with Ron and Hermione?" Another nod, "Good, good, right, now, I can see you live with Petunia and Vernon... and by the looks of you they haven't treated you too well... good... good..." the second Harry was muttering to himself now and had produced a roll of parchment and a quill.

"I'm sorry but how is that _good_?! I've been mistreated all my life and... wait, if you're me wouldn't you _know_ about all that stuff?" Harry said grabbing his wand, "Who the hell are you?!"

Without missing a beat, the... 'man-who-lived' properly introduced himself.

"_I_ am Harold James Potter, Son of Lillian and James Potter, however _Harry Potter_ has been known by many names, 'the boy-who-lived', 'the chosen one', 'the bringer of hope', or my personal favourite 'the hero.' Yes Harry, while on some level I _am_ you or others we differ greatly. You see I'm not just 'Harry Potter' sent back in time, I'm Harry Potter sent back through _reality._"

"Wait... What?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "You're telling me you're from another dimension?" he may not have known _that_ much magic, but he knew dimension hopping was purely _theoretical_.

"You bet your arse I am," his doppelganger said, smiling crookedly, "I didn't have things as... nice as you do here."

Harry was about to protest when the older Harry continued, "In my world the Dursleys kicked me out when I was young, remember the first time you did accidental magic?" Harry nodded in response, wincing at the memory, "Yeah, well that was nothing compared to what they did to me."

The older Harry conjured some fire whiskey and took a drink, "They broke so many bones it took me two full years to recover, after they finished beating me they left me unconscious outside an orphanage in London. I didn't see them again until after my seventeenth birthday." an evil smile crossed his face, "they regretted it all, in the end..." The older Harry then spent the best part of two hours telling his younger self about the things he'd got up to in his life and just how different his life was from his counterpart's.

The younger Harry stared in shock; this version of himself was clearly not someone to mess with!

"So... why have you come here?" the younger Harry said, hoping to change the subject.

"Ah, well y'see kid... I kinda made a promise... One that can't be undone, it was a sort of a... fate's promise. I'd lost everyone I loved, the only person left was Ginny until..." the older Harry took a shuddering breath. "Until that _bastard_ snapped her neck." He was physically shaking at this point; the younger Harry didn't know what to do so he continued with his questioning. "So... what does this... fate's promise mean? For us that is."

The older Harry looked up and his younger self smiling. "So you wanna help then aye?" it wasn't really a question, "alright then kid, what if I told you that you had to destroy any and _every_ form of Voldemort that exists? Throughout the _universe?_" He said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

The younger Harry blinked and thought about this for a second then said, "If I agree, is there any chance I could come back here? So it looks like I haven't even left?" The older Harry seemed to read his mind.

"You're wondering if you can ever see your friends again, or at least, these versions of them... Truth is kid I'm not quite sure, Voldemort isn't that powerful in is dimension at the mo, so you *might* be able to save this one till last..." at hearing this Harry's face lit-up.

"So, I get so learn advanced magic, save the world countless times, meet different versions of my friends and STILL get to come back here and lead _my_ life afterwards?"

"If all goes according to plan yeah," The older Potter said grinning, "Mind you, it's not going to be easy." Harry waved his older self off, listing reasons why he would go.

"Number one, he killed my parents. Number two, ANYTHING is better than staying here. Number three," Harry looked his counterpart in the eyes. "He hurt you, hell... he pretty much destroyed you... and THAT, I can't allow. Up until last year I was nearly ashamed of my name; I thought I was someone worthless, someone petty, just another face in a sea of people. But now after hearing about my parents, and about what you've done in your life time, it's made me want to stand up and fight for the right to _live_, not just to be exist."

The older Harry smiled down at his counterpart, finding it hard to believe that he was so willing to get up and fight.

"Right, first things first then, we've got to... merge, for want of a better term... my magic and my skills within your body, since we share the same soul, that shouldn't be too difficult..." the older Harry muttered to himself pulling what looked like a small crystal out of his pocket. "Ok, this is a storage crystal, they're pretty nifty things to have with you, what you do is you tap it with your wand and focus on a specific topic. Now these only work for the soul that owns the crystal so you can imagine how rare they are. I have managed to create 5 of these, four of which contain much needed topics such as survival training and combat training, one of these contains the ritual in order to create the crystals which I keep on me at all times just in case of emergencies. However these are now useless to me, but hopefully will become priceless to you."

The younger Harry looked up at his doppelganger and noticed he was looking rather pale. "I've not got much time left," he said, opening his jacket to reveal the broken end of a knife sticking out of his stomach. "Just promise me you'll do your best to save them wont you?" the older Harry begged, gasping for air.

"I... I won't let them down." Harry said firmly. The other Harry took his final breath and ceased to be, his body fading into the void into which he had came.


	2. Changes and Planning

**Chapter One: Changes and Planning**

**A/N: As I didn't include it in the last chapter, I'll say it now: HP and all other characters belong to J.K, any twists or OC's **_**probably **_**belong to me, though if I bring in any others, I'll be sure to mention the creators' names.**

Harry woke up the next day, a vague awareness of the previous evening passing through his mind. He stood yawning and stretched noting his muscles felt differently today.

'Even after a brutal Quidditch session they've never felt this odd...' he thought.

He wandered into the bathroom and showered. As he was drying off he looked into the mirror, gasping at what he saw. He was a good foot taller, his muscles, while not as developed as they physically could be, where much more toned and athletic. He was still rather skinny but gone was the remaining puppy fat of youth having been replaced by stronger, more structured muscles.

"Well, that's a plus..." he said to himself smiling at his reflection. He walked back into his room and dressed. He sighed as his now better looking body was covered by clothes that were horribly too big for him.

'Hmmm, I've have to do something about that.' Harry thought. He may have grown up wearing Dudley's old cast offs but he hadn't minded so much because he wasn't that well built in his youth. On some people, Dudley's old clothes would have made them look skinnier than they were where in Harry's case they had actually hidden how thin he really was. Even his Hogwarts robes had hidden his under nourishment fairly well. Now however he was at the physical peek of a boy his age, maybe even a few years older than that.

Harry's stomach then rumbled audibly begging him for breakfast. As he walked downstairs he felt a wave of fear and rage wash over him. Growling slightly he grabbed the banister and closed his eyes trying to slow his breathing down. He didn't understand what had caused him to feel like this but he wasn't going to let it show.

Walking into the kitchen he saw a note lying on the counter.

_We've taken Dudley to Brighton for a day trip, you are to weed _

_and mow the garden. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING._

Harry looked down at the note smiling slightly. He had the house to himself, better than that; he had the whole _day_ to himself. He made himself a quick breakfast to settle his stomach then went back up to his room to make a to-do list.

_1/ Find a way of getting to London._

_2/ Buy some new clothes._

_3/ Find out why I felt weird as I walked down the stairs this morning._

_4/ Weed and Mow the garden  
_

He frowned at the last item on his list, he didn't want to do it but he knew had had to. He had a promise to fate that he need to fulfil, but he was far from ready for that yet. He couldn't just go off now, for one think he didn't know _how_ yet.

That was something else he had to do, he quickly scribbled it onto his list.

_1/ Find a way of getting to London._

_2/ Buy some new clothes._

_3/ Find out theorised methods of dimension 'jumping' (muggle and magical)_

_4/ Weed and Mow the garden_

He figured that pleasing fate was a better use of time rather than trying to figure out why he felt odd every now and then. He guessed that he'd either find out why, or the feelings would stop after a while. Pocketing his list, Harry was just about to walk out the front door when an invisible force threw him backwards.

"What the..." he said as a small creature appeared in front of him.

"Sorry Harry Potter sir, but you is not being allowed to leave your home yet." The creature said, his watery tennis ball sized eyes blinking rapidly, "Harry Potter sir is in grave danger if he is returning to the magical world, Dobby cannot allow this for Harry Potter is a great and powerful wizard and..."

"Dobby," Harry said feeling annoyed. "The Malfoy's house elf?" How had he known that?

"Harry Potter is knowing who Dobby is? Oh Harry Potter surely is the greatest wizard there ever was!" the elf said bowing at Harry's feet.

"Dobby stop that! I'm not, and I'm not sure how I know you, I just feel like we've met before. Now why have you come here? And why can't I leave the house?" he asked standing up.

Dobby looked at the floor wringing his hands awkwardly.

"Harry Potter is in great danger if he returns to Hogwarts this year; Dobby has to make sure Harry Potter stays safe..." Dobby trailed off and ran head first into the wall, "BAD DOBBY, Dobby isn't supposed to talk about master's plans." The elf gasped realising what he said and started repeatedly bashing his head into the wall, "bad Dobby! He is a bad, BAD elf..." he cried out running at the wall again.

Seeing this Harry quickly scooped down and picked the screaming elf up.

"Dobby! Please, shut up! So you're stopping me from leaving the house because of this danger?" the house elf sniffed and nodded once. Then his eyes grew wide and he tried to escape Harry's grasp. "Dobby STOP IT. I'm guessing it's also you that's been stopping my mail from coming through?" he received a sheepish nod. "Okay, is it ok if I can read it please?" he asked, putting the elf back on the ground.

Dobby looked thoughtful for a second, then reluctantly pulled out a wad of envelopes. "Dobby was hoping that Harry Potter wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts if he didn't think his friends wanted to talk to him." He said softly. "Dobby is sorry for angering Harry Potter sir."

Harry sighed and smiled at the small elf putting a hand on one of his small shoulders. "You where just doing what you thought was best, it's ok Dobby. I'm not angry with you." He looked Dobby in the eyes, "Can you just let me out today? I promise I'll be back in a few hours. If I can find a quick way to get to London..." he trailed off thinking.

"Dobby knows of a quick way to London Harry Potter sir, A VERY quick way..." the elf said after removing his barrier on the front door. "Harry Potter can be taking the Knight Bus to London; Dobby will show Harry Potter sir. If he is promising to come back today?"

"I promise Dobby." Harry said grinning. The little elf beamed up at him and walked out the front door Harry following quickly. "Erm, Dobby, can the muggles see you?" Harry asked fearful that the neighbours would be watching him leave with some strange creature.

"No Harry Potter sir, House Elves is invisible to anyone without magic in them." Dobby told him as they walked out of Privet Drive. They walked round the corner and stopped. "Dobby is needing your help now Harry Potter," he said frowning.

"No problem, what do you need me to do?" Harry asked plainly. Dobby's eyes grew wide.

"Harry Potter is willing to help Dobby? Harry Potter truly is a great wizard!" the little elf cried.

Getting a little annoyed Harry suddenly had a thought. "Dobby, which Malfoy owns you? Is it Narcissa or Lucius?"

"Dobby is all the Malfoy's elf Harry Potter sir, but Dobby is joining the family through mistress Narcissa, why is you asking Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked, his head cocked to one side, Harry grinned.

"So you were originally a Black family elf?" Harry asked. Getting a nod in response he continued. "Well in that case, according to the Black family code a member of that house can be granted ownership of anything belonging to any other member of said house." Dobby's eyes went wide as he pieced together what Harry was saying, "In regards to this, I therefore clam you as my personal elf." There was a sudden rush of magic. Harry was lifted a few inches off the ground. A soft blue glow appeared him proving that he was indeed entitled to take ownership of Dobby. Harry blinked wondering where that piece of information had come from, he shrugged it off as he returned to the ground, the tiny elf squeaked and threw his arms around Harry's waist.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir! Dobby is stunned by your generosity! Harry Potter really REALLY is the greatest wizard of them all." The elf said dancing round his new master.

"Dobby, we've seriously got to work out some new ground rules for you." Harry said chuckling, "Now then, how do we get to London?"

**A/N: In case you're wondering, Harry is fully capable of taking Dobby under his wing. J.K's Black family tree** **mentions a Charlus Potter who was married to****Dorea Black****. Therefore proving Harry is related to Sirius and, unfortunately, the Malfoys.**


	3. Freedom

**Chapter Two: Freedom**

Dobby quickly showed Harry how to call the Day Bus and soon enough they were hurtling though the countryside.

Harry grinned watching fields blur past him. To kill time he pulled out his letters, flicking to one from Ron he read it smiling.

_Alright mate?_

_I've been talking to mum n dad and they've said you should be able to visit soon!_

_Dad says not to worry too much about the muggles; he's got a way of getting you _

_here in a normal way for them. (Whatever that means!) 'Mione might be visiting soon too!_

_Y'know, I didn't think it at the beginning of the year, but we really underestimated_

_that girl... Anyway I better go, mum's yelling at Fred and George for something_

_and I've still got to feed the chickens, last thing I want her to do is shout_

_at me too! See ya soon mate!_

Finishing the letter he sighed, he'd make sure he saw his friends before he left, it'd be difficult, but he knew it'd be harder on him if he left without saying goodbye...

Soon enough the Day Bus pulled up outside The Leaky Cauldron, thanking the driver Harry and Dobby walked into the pub.

"Right, Dobby I'm going to need your help again here." Harry said as he tapped the bricks to enter the Diagon Alley.

"Anything Harry Potter sir! Dobby is helping you however he can!" the little elf beamed.

"First things first, please don't call me sir all the time, just call me Harry," Dobby started edging towards the wall.

"Bad Dob-"

"And no more punishing yourself!" Harry said scooping up the little elf. "Right, I need you help me here, I need to get new robes as my old ones are considerably too small for me now. I didn't know if you had any ideas on what I should pick out."

"Master Harry is asking for Dobby's help on clothes?" Dobby sniffed, "Master Harry is not knowing about a house elf's curse is he?" Dobby cried softly.

"What curse?" Harry asked Frowning. "Dobby what's wrong?"

"House elves is bound to our masters cause we is not allowed clothes sir." The elf said hanging his head, "if we is ever g-given clothes, we is f-freed from our m-masters." Dobby started shaking, tears falling down his face.

"Is that so..." Harry said bending down. "Would you like some clothes Dobby? From the way you've described your people it seems your people are more like slaves than equals and I, for one, do NOT want a slave. I'd rather have another friend." He smiled, "so what do you say Dobby? Friends?" he finished holding out his hand. Dobby looked up, a look of shock covering his face.

"You... You would do that for Dobby?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Of course I would! I know what it's like, having to slave away working your arse off for other people and not being appreciated for it. Tell you what Dobby, how about you work for me as a _friend_ rather than because you _have_ to?" Harry asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"What do you mean master Harry sir?" Dobby questioned.

"Well, how about we buy you some clothes as we're getting mine, that way you're free to do what you wish. I'd like it if you would help me out though, it'd be nice to have someone that I can ask about the wizarding world while I'm in Little Whinging. It's up to you though, and I would pay you for any work you did for me." He said meeting Dobby's eyes. "No pressure." He added smiling.

"Dobby would love to work for Harry Potter! But... is Harry Potter sure he wants to give Dobby clothes?" Harry nodded and the elf squeaked in delight. "Oh thank you Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter is most kind to his Dobby!"

Frowning slightly Harry said, "Dobby I thought I told you to stop calling me 'master' all the time? Just call me Harry, please. I'm no better than you." He took off his shoe and handed a sock to the elf. "Here, now you're _officially_ freed."

Dobby stared at the sock, his jaw hanging open. "Master has given Dobby a sock... Dobby... Dobby is free?" he blinked and looked up at Harry, "Dobby is free!" he yelled dancing on the spot. "Thank you Harry Potter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry stood there chuckling at Dobby's reaction.

"It was nothing Dobby, honestly." He said grinning, "Do you still want to help me pick out some new clothes?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter s-" Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Sorry. Yes... Harry, I is liking that very much." Harry beamed down at his new friend and together they walked into the alley.

**A/N: Just a little short chapter describing the journey to London. Well well well, our hero's greater than Dobby first believed, in the space of a few hours he's gained ownership of, and freed the little elf! Isn't he doing well? =P More to come, Harry visits muggle London and bumps into an old friend...**


	4. Gringotts

**Chapter Three: Gringotts**

Harry and Dobby walked though the crowded alley and up the stone steps to Gringotts. As they approached the front desk, Harry received a toothy grin from the goblin sitting there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how can we be of assistance today?" he asked staring down at Harry.

"Erm, there's a couple of things I was wondering before heading to my vault..." Harry said meekly.

"Oh? And what are they?" the goblin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if my current vault contained all of my gold or if it was just... a trust fund or something." Harry queried, then continued, "and if it is a fund, how much is in it? And how much can I remove at one time?!

The goblin leaned over his desk, peering at Harry over the top of his glasses.

"The vault in question is, as you put it, a 'trust fund' and currently contains the sum of..." he checked his notes, "four thousand gallons, five hundred and thirty sickles and eight knuts. You can remove as much of this as you wish as the vault replenishes itself from the Potter family vault if it is running dangerously low." He said grinning. "Would you like to be taken to your family vault Mr. Potter?"

"Is... Is that possible? I didn't think I could until I was seventeen..." Harry trailed off, confusion clouding his thoughts.

"A common misconception, you can _visit_ the vault anytime you wish. You can't however, take and gold from said vault until you are of age." Seeing Harry deflate he added, "But that does not mean that gold is the only treasure within." He finished smiling.

Harry's head snapped up. Was that true? Could he be richer in possessions as well as in gold?

"Well Mr. Potter?" the goblin said, "would you like to visit both vaults?"

"Yes! I mean... Yes, please, I'd like to see what's available to me." Harry said sheepishly.

The goblin grinned and beckoned a second goblin over.

"Gornuk, take Mr. Potter to see his vaults." Gornuk nodded, "Is there anything else Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head. "Very well, it's a pleasure doing business with you."

Harry shook the goblin's hand; then he and Dobby followed Gornuk through the bank to the magical mine carts that would take them down to the vaults.

The journey to the Potter vault took half an hour but Harry was enjoying the ride so much he was a bit disappointed as the cart slowed down and, finally, stopped. This feeling faded rather quickly however and he gasped at the size of the vault's doors.

They where one hundred feet tall, bronze, with the Potter family crest in the centre. The crest's primary colours were red and silver, with a bold black square sitting front and centre. Three silver stars shimmered in the low light, two in the upper right corner and one in the lower left corner, separated by a swath of silver. At the top of the square sat an elegant helm. It was surrounded by a flurry of red and silver ordinaries – swirling, intricate patterns that looked like ribbons of the finest silks streaming from the helm. At the bottom of the shield, in golden calligraphy were the words 'Audaces fortuna juvat'.

"Fortune Favours The Bold." Gornuk translated without being asked.

'Seems fitting to me...' Harry thought. "Aren't we going in?" he asked.

"Only a true member of the Potter family can open the vault. As you are the last remaining Potter at this time, only you can gain access." Gornuk said calmly.

"And... How do I do that?" Harry asked frowning. Gornuk indicated to a small silver plate on the right side of the doors.

"Place your wand hand on the plate; you should feel a warmth spread up your arm granting you access." He moved to one side letting Harry walk up to the doors. Putting his hand on the plate Harry did indeed feel a warmth serge up his arm. The doors pulled apart a soft glow emanating from within.

**A/N: If anyone's read 'This Means War!' by Jeconais you will no doubt recognise the description of the Potter crest. As he said it IS an actual crest and it IS the real motto. As I AM a real Potter, I only thought it fitting that I use this crest for Harry's family.**


	5. The Potter Vault

**Chapter Four: The Potter Vault**

Harry stepped into the vault, amazed at what lay before him.

Mounds of gold, diamonds, stacks of old books, furniture and clothes surrounded him. Walking through the vault he was draw to an old, dusty book with 'Magical Manipulation: A brief History of the misuse of magic and the realms of reality.'

Harry blinked, twice; this could be the answer to crossing dimensions. He picked the volume up and started to flick through it.

_Crossing dimensions is a tricky subject, while physical objects can pass through the 'void' no witch or wizard has survived the transfer to date. Most people who have decided to move realities have sent their soul through. (As any witch or wizard only has one soul it is a simple matter of separating yourself from your body and 'jumping' to the next dimension. However most methods of removing ones soul are classed as a dark art and can come with a life sentence to Azkaban.'_

Sighing, he closed the book. So it was simple to remove his soul, but he could be sent to Azkaban if he failed... Well then, he just couldn't fail. He doubted fate would let him. Harry rolled his eyes, he seemed to be 'destined' to destroy Voldemort. Little did Harry know just how right he was... Fate's promise or not...

He spent some time walking round the vault, picking up certain objects along the way. As he neared the back of the vault his eyes fell on a large metal case with the phrase 'Learning Guides' stamped on the front of it.

He walked over to the case and lifted the lid, eyes widening at what he saw.

Twenty five crystals were lined up by size and colour, small labels written below each one. Harry picked up one of the labels and read it aloud.

"Gravity manipulation... surely that can't mean..."

Gronuck, who had been following Harry round the vault, answered Harry's unasked question.

"That's right Mr. Potter, it means the ability to 'fly' for want of a better word..."

"But surely that's impossible." Harry gasped, shocked at the secrets his family held. "If it was true then why do wizards use brooms?"

"Ah, but who is to say that the ability to fly hasn't just been imbued into an inanimate object? Don't forget wizards used to use flying _carpets_ as well." Gornuk said, grinning his toothy grin.

"I think I'm going to have a closer look at this..." Harry said, carefully put the parchment back and closed the case. He shrunk it so it'd fit in his pocket then raised an eyebrow at what the case was sitting on.

It was a wooden trunk, which looked fairly unremarkable from the outside. Harry suddenly felt giddy as he was hit by a 'memory.' He waved his wand and some of the nearby furniture levitated into the trunk, he shrunk it almost automatically and placed it in his pocket. He frowned slightly after doing so, annoyed at the fact he'd done so without thinking about it. After making a mental note to seriously research why he kept 'remembering' things he walked back through the vault, stopping as he passed the clothing section that had belonged to his father.

To say he'd always been curious about his parents was an understatement. Harry gingerly took hold of one of his father's old cloaks and tried it on. It swapped him but he didn't care, he closed his eyes taking in the smell of the old material hoping it was a reminder of how his first true home had smelt. But it didn't, the only thing Harry could smell was decay, years of neglect had removed whatever scent the cloak once had, a single tear ran down Harry's cheek as he realised the only thing he had left were mire objects, indicating what type of person they were, but not _who_ they were.

Removing the cloak Harry folded it back up and continued to wander through piles of his father's old clothes. He discovered his Quidditch uniform from when he was at Hogwarts, a note pinned to the front that read _'for when Harry makes the team!'_ Harry fell to his knees after reading this, begging some unseen power to let them return to him. He desperately wished he could remember more about them than the horrific memory of watching them die.

He'd lost track of how long he'd been kneeling there by the time Dobby found him, his eyes were blood shot and they stung from crying so much.

" H-Harry P-Potter sir?" he asked tentatively, "D-Dobby has found s-something that he thinks m-might help yous." He gently grabbed Harry's hand and pulled, "Harry? HARRY?!"

Almost as if coming out of a trance, Harry slowly looked over at the shining, tennis ball sized eyes of his friend.

"Sorry Dobby," he sniffed, "I just thought... just hoped that if I tried hard enough, I could see them again..."

"You CAN Master Harry sir!" Dobby said giddily, "Dobby will show you!" and with that, the tiny elf zoomed off through the vault.

It took Harry all of five seconds to come to his senses and run of after him.

"Dobby slow down!" He shouted, his legs numb from kneeling so long, "what is it you want to show m-"

He stopped, everything seemed to stop, sitting in front of him was...

**A/N: Ooooooh a cliffy! Aren't I just a peach? =P Sorry I haven't updated in a while, finishing college + summer = a very busy time for this writer/musician/youtuber/artist. If you want to follow me rather than just my stories, I'm on youtube/twitter as Harryferguson1989 and deviantart as Harry-Ferguson. (though I mainly update twitter as I seriously need to work on my drawing... =P)**


End file.
